Graveyard
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: You're supposed to hold your breath when you pass by a graveyard. What Matt does to "save" Mello is a bit drastic. Funny, but with a bit of tension, especially on Mello's part.


_**A/N: If you're wondering where this comes from, I'm a little superstitious, and my bus passes by a graveyard every day. It took me a while to figure out why they would be passing a graveyard, though…**_

__The children boarded the bus, some rushing on eagerly, trying to get seats in the back, or by their friends, while others were reluctant, not even wanting to go on the trip. Mello, one of the last to board—after Near, of course, which pissed him off—sat by Matt, already seemingly lost in his game. As soon as the last student boarded, the engine roared to life and the bus started moving, taking the kids to their destination, a museum on the other side of town.

As they neared a wide, seemingly empty field, Matt stopped his fidgeting for once and sat completely still, as if contemplating something. Mello didn't try to understand this; he'd long accepted that he would never be able to fully understand the boy.

As the bus drove them closer, Mello could make out a large area where the grass had been cleared away, obviously maintained by somebody regularly. The area was marked by a tombstone, and though Mello couldn't see it from here, he, and the others, knew it had only a gothic-style A engraved on it, with a smaller, "The first successor"under it.

Everyone knew about what had happened to A. He became overwhelmed with stress and took his own life, when it all became too much. His lover, B, had gone insane afterward, and left after a few weeks without him. Nobody knew where he was now.

As the bus passed it, Matt looked at Mello nervously. A few seconds later, Matt suddenly leaned in, wrapping his arms around Mello to pull him closer—and keep him from getting away, though the surprise from this would have been enough—and pressed their lips together.

Mello swore his heart stopped. All the blood in his body rushed to his face, and he knew he was blushing, and that others could see how red he was, too. Vaguely, it registered that he was glad he was only blushing, that the blood wasn't rushing _elsewhere. _He didn't even care that people were probably watching; _Matt _was _kissing _him, just like he'd imagined a thousand times before—but this time, it was _real. _Even if it felt like a dream, like a fantasy, it was _real. _

After only a few tantalizing, dreadfully short moments, in which Mello couldn't think, couldn't _breathe, _Matt pulled away, removing his arms from around him, blushing as well as he leaned against the window, looking at Mello, embarrassed.

As he tried to justify his actions, obviously embarrassed, he stuttered slightly. "I just-You're supposed to, y'know, hold your breath when you're passing a graveyard…" He trailed off, obviously nervous.

Mello just sat there, his gaze focused on the ground. In an attempt to reassure him, Matt continued to babble nervously. "It's just a kiss, don't make such a big deal out of it…"

Mello could have laughed at this; Matt, really, was the one making a big deal out of it. But he was busy replaying the scene in his mind, already disappointed that it was over, trying to recall exactly how it felt…

"Look, Mels, I'm sorry…!"

Mello didn't say anything else, and Matt looked at him kind of guiltily. Mello wanted so much to simply confess his feelings for the gorgeous redhead sitting so close to him, but there were just too many people. He was suddenly self-conscious about the whispers and stares,, all the others curious about what had happened between the two.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Mello glanced at him every now and then, even when they were looking at artifacts in the museum. Matt seemed to be avoiding him, however.

On the ride back, Mello picked out a seat near the middle of the bus, knowing Matt would have to pass him, but Matt saw him and looked away as he proceeded to the back. At first, Mello was hurt by this rejection, but he spent the rest of the ride recalling how Matt's lips had felt, pressed against his, with Matt holding on to him to pull him closer…

When the bus stopped, interrupting Mello's daydream, he stepped off and waited for Matt. But Matt didn't invite him to his room, or follow Mello to his. Normally, he would have used the time alone to study, but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Matt leaving him alone after what had happened didn't feel right.

A few hours later, he still couldn't force what happened on the bus out of his mind. Even though Matt was obviously weirded out about it, Mello was strangely aroused.

Knowing he was unable to study anyway, after hours of trying to force himself to focus, his hand slipped into his pants.

"Matt…!" He gripped his cock and recalled the scene from earlier, but this time, imagined Matt slipping his tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately. He thought of Matt unbuttoning his pants, to do precisely what he was forced to do to himself now.

He thought of Matt running his warm hand teasingly along his length, the thought pushing him over the edge with a groan, biting his lip to restrain the sound. Matt's room was right next to his, after all. He wouldn't want him to hear, to know what the kiss had made him feel.

Mello just wondered if that would ever happen, if Matt would ever treat him that way in reality. He was unaware that Matt felt the same about what had happened, and was currently doing the same thing Mello had been driven to by his feelings.

_**A/N: Unrequited teenage love, how sad. D: I wrote this mostly in school, aside from the end, but I think it's at least halfway decent. I hope it wasn't terrible, in any case… (: **_


End file.
